Experation Date
by yammcie
Summary: Sierra's life hasn't been easy : 17 years ,a dead father & sister, harassment from Heather , an alcoholic mother, and constant rejection from Cody. Her life seemed to be headed for the dumps, until she was given 6 months to live. Now that her life has an expiration date , she's determined to live her life. But how will an angry Heather and now jealous Cody try to stop her
1. Its just a crown girls

_**Me: so this is a Sierra/DJ shipping. Not going to lie , it was all based off height. So yeah. Flames are not welcome, but there's nothing I could do to stop you if you wrote one, just don't do it. Well here's the disclaimer.**_

_**Grace: *sigh* yammcie doesn't own tdi or any of the characters , that's why she's broke as hell and still lives with her parents.**_

_**Me: ya got that right... ENJOY**_

"No" Sierra stated nonchalantly while staring down Heathers hesitant eyes. Her neutral face showed no fear whatsoever. After all, lately she's been in situations waaaaaaaaaaaay scarier than this.

Heather was stupefied. In what way was she is any position to tell her no or challenge her authority in any manner. She may not have been the most popular girl in school anymore, but SHE STILL HAD AUTHORITY. Just because Sierra had her friends, her love interest, and her popularity didn't mean crap. She was still the senator's daughter. She was still the richest, and most powerful. And if those reasons weren't enough, then the loaded gun pointed right at her should have been.

They were all in the empty parking lot outside of the ballroom that was rented for prom. For Sierra tonight was supposed to be all about her, her friends, a new dress and her new hubby DJ, but instead its now about some bratty rich girl deciding to finally release her unresolved issues…. With a gun. The music was blaring so loud inside it was no wonder no one inside could hear the warning shot she fired.

"So, you really think this will make up for everything" she said while taking off her rightfully earned prom queen crown. Her voice sounded so overt with a hint of mockery. "Because newsflash, it won't solve a thing".

"Sierra, shut up" DJ whispered in a profound, fuming tone.

It did come out a little harsher than he wanted, but the girl was suicidal. Heather was the senator's daughter, for crying out loud, she would be able to kill them both and not even serve jail time. The girl had nothing to lose. What all over a stupid crown.

"No DJ" she asserted while pushing her fiancée further away from her and out of the direction of the gun. When Heather first pointed her gun at them, DJ responded by trying to get in the middle of the empty space between the two girls acting as a shield. It was sweet that he wanted to take a bullet for her, even though he didn't give much thought on how to stop the other five.

"And if you think I'm backing down, you can just shoot me now, because I'd rather die than be the girl I was six months ago"


	2. remembering the good ole days

**_I know this starting off slow and short but the story will start to take off in the next chapter. Promise._**

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

That was the sound that greeted Sierras ears every morning before school. Woodburn Park High school to be specific.

Sierra started her morning ritual of whining into her pillow and punching her bed. "Noooooo. I don't want to go to school today." She whispered to herself in a miserable tone. All Sierra really wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep another couple of hours. Waking up at 6am seemed like too much effort , especially when she's going to a place that she hates with every fiber in her body.

All she felt like doing was closing her eyes and skipping class, however her increasingly annoying alarm seemed to get louder by the second .Finally after realizing there was no way of getting around it, she rolled over and punched the snooze button. She groaned and grabbed a picture off her nightstand while she stepped out of bed. Usually when she was in an extra bad mood , looking at the picture parked her up a bit.

It consisted of her, her mother, her older sister, and her father. They were all sitting on a picnic blanket at the park. Sierra who was 7 at the time was sitting on her dad's lap, while her sister was swept up in a hug her mother was giving her. It had to be the happiest memory in her entire childhood. Everyone was happy and the only problems she had were the imaginary monsters in her closet. Not one sided relationships, being a social outcast, or Heather and her lackeys. But that was in the past now.

She lovingly stared at the picture a few more seconds before planting a kiss on the frame and placing it back on her dresser.

Then she got ready for school. After combing her hair and putting spray in it so the purple would shine, she put on her usual yellow spaghetti strap and capris. After one last look in the mirror, she went downstairs and sat at the table with her mother.

"Mornin" her mother said while passing her a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" she said smiling back. "You're up early mom" she said while taking a spoonful of cereal.

Usually her mother wasn't fully awake until the afternoon, unless someone counted the few times in the morning she woke up to take an aspirin or vomit.

"Who can get any sleep while you're throwing your annual morning tantrums?" she joked. Sierra was too busy downing the rest of her cereal to answer her mother. "By the way Hun," her mother began "don't forget about your doctor's appointment today, it's at 5:45."

Sierra looked up from her cereal bowl. "Mom can you move the appointment later? I have to drop off Courtney's school work after school." She advised.

"Oh right, well I'll reschedule for 8" she said as she got up from the table and started towards her room.

"Where are you going" Sierra called. "Back to bed" her mom yelled.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Queen Bee for my birthday

**_Im officially DONE WITH SUMMER SCHOOL .. yaaaay(don't judge) . Here's a new chapter to celebrate_**

"Bye mom" she called while dropping her bowl in the sink. Sierra walked outside and searched for her best friend DJ, who was standing in the same spot to walk her to school, as he had loyally been doing for the last 12 years.

"Good morning" DJ beamed as they headed for school.

"What's so good about it" she countered.

This had to be Sierra's favorite part of the day. Walking to school with DJ while having a little back and forth conversation. He was one of the few people in her life who made her forget about her troubles. They've been friends for years. Ever since kindergarten. They were both the tallest kids in their classes which still stands today. Sierra was 6"4 while DJ stood as a whopping 6"8. She always had a small thing for tall guys, but it's hard to guess considering how Cody's 5"9 compares to her. In her eyes, that was one of the few things DJ had over Cody.

"Well it's a lovely sunny March day" he started "and I just so happened to receive your late birthday present in the mail." He said while pulling a small box out of his backpack.

"Aw come on" she said while trying to fight off the already forming smile on her face. "It was last month, and besides I told you, you didn't need to buy me anything".

"Yeah right, you were about to have a major crap attack when I told you I didn't have anything" he joked.

"That's because I thought my best friend forgot my birthday" she explained.

"You know I'd never forget, now open it" he said excitedly

She eagerly unwrapped the bow and reached into the box, to discover 2 concert tickets. "No way" she gasped. "These aren't really-".

"Yeah they are" he said with a blissful look.

"BEYONCE TICKETS" she exclaimed

That was the other advantage DJ had over Cody. DJ could practically read Sierra's mind.

"Dude your freakin awesome for this, thank you" she said. Sierra pulled him in for an almost bone crushing hug. "No problem buddy" he choked. Sierra was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Man, if I wasn't Cody's almost girlfriend, kind of, I could kiss you right now" she said completely unaware that DJ's face had suddenly turned into a slightly bitter scowl at the mention of Cody's name. Whenever she brings up the subject matter of Cody, his mood becomes quite sour. He has never been a huge fan of Cody Matthews. It takes every ounce of restraint he has not to choke the little twerp whenever he has to comfort a depressed Sierra over something he said or did to her. He knew if he ever laid a finger on the guy, Sierra would hate him.

"Here "Sierra said breaking up the hug and shoving a ticket in his hand. "Make sure you don't lose yours." His face suddenly lit up. "You want to go to the concert with me" he said with an optimistic tone.

"Of course I want to go with you; who am I gonna take my mother" she joked.

"Well knowing you that thought probably crossed your mind" he said.

Sierra responded by playfully shoving him in the arm. "Shut up".

The two were so deep into their conversation, that they didn't realize they had made it to the outside of their school.

Right outside the school gates, they saw their group of friends: Izzy, Noah, and Cameron in the middle of a discussion. "Hey DJ, Sierra" their friend Izzy yelled in her usual hyper manor. "Noah and Cameron are about to have a geek fight."

"I got five bucks on Cameron" DJ said while running towards the nerd action.

Sierra walked towards her friends, savoring the bliss she felt. She had the greatest friends, the greatest best friend, and she was going to see the greatest concert, by her favorite artist.

"Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would" she thought optimistically.

If that poor girl only knew what was in store for her.

_**this chapter is dedicated to all those people who waited six hours for Beyoncé tickets, just so your credit card can be denied.**_


	4. Guess what im back

**Me: hey im back with another chapter yaaay**

**Gary: you've got some freakin nerves coming back here **

**Grace: Yeah screw you**

**Me: What's up with all this hostility**

**Grace: All the hos- are you kidding . You've been gone for months and your just come back like everything all cool.**

**Gary: Yeah. You've been gone so long that I forgot how to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: sorry I've been so busy. Look ill do the disclaimer. Will that make you guys feel better.**

**Gary: It's a start.**

**Me: ok good. I don't own any total drama characters or total drama anything for that matter.**

Sierra joined her friends as she observed the heated argument between Noah and Cameron.

"There's no possible way that Superman is better than Goku" Cameron argued.

"Superman is a classic" Noah retorted. "He's able to fly, run , and fight at the speed of light."

"Oh really" Cameron taunted "then how did a BAT with NO POWERS defeat him?"

Noah almost looked hurt from that. "That was a low blow and you know it. You just crossed the line" he said before tackling the boy to the ground. While Sierra and DJ were struggling to figure out what exactly was going on, Izzy was cheering it on. "Woo, go Noah. You got him baby."

"Way to choose sides Iz" Sierra teased.

"What, he's my boyfriend, therefore he outranks Cameron" she remarked.

"Guys I'm really having a hard time deciding if this is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life or the saddest" said DJ while watching this pathetic fight, if a person could even call it a fight.

"Say Superman is better" demanded Noah while he squeezed Cameron's neck in a chokehold. "Never" Cameron exclaimed before grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it into Noah's eyes.

The fight was actually getting old pretty quickly. "This is actually becoming pretty hard to watch, so I'm going to practice" said DJ before walking towards the field with the other football players.

"Yeah, us too" called Sierra while her and Izzy looked for a place to talk away from the boys. They decided to stop on the walkway to the school.

"Wanna go to the mall after school, I heard the new Beyoncé album is out" asked Izzy.

"Wish I could, but I have to drop off Courtney's homework, then go to the doctors. I don't know why but I keep going into these coughing fits for no reason"

"It's all that Cody chasing. It's not good for your health or your stress levels. Besides he's alrea-." Izzy stopped mid word and tried to think of a cover up for what she was about to say.

"He's what" pried Sierra.

"Nothing" Izzy lied. She quickly tried to change the subject. "So uh ... when did you say Courtney was coming back to school?"

"Um I don't know" she said unaware of the relief on her friends face for that distraction. "Honestly I don't think she wants to come back to school and I don't blame her."

"What! That's taking the easy way out. That doesn't sound like her at all."

"What exactly do you think she would be excited to come to. Her new ex-best friend Gwen or all the gossip going around about her being-" just then Sierra was interrupted by a person bumping into her from behind causing her and the other to fall.

"Ouch" the voice yelled.

Sierra held her breath hoping that it wasn't, aw who was she kidding of course it was Dakota. The blonde was on the ground with a huge coffee stain on her shirt, a cracked cellphone, a pair of broken sunglasses lying next to her and a really angry glare decorating her face. Before Sierra could mutter out I'm sorry Dakota was already ranting.

"Look what you made me do" she said pointing to her now ruined cashmere sweater. "This is probably worth more than your entire trash pile house. You idiot. I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works" she yelled.

"OH my gosh I'm so-"Sierra began only to be cut off by Izzy. "Its not her fault that _you _bumped into her. What aren't you rich enough to hire someone to watch where you're going?" she taunted.

Dakota smirked. "I guess I shouldn't consider you for the job. Only a blind retard would dress like that".

"Oh crap, she used the R word" Sierra thought.

Retard is basically her trigger word. It's true that Izzy did have a lot of moments when they were younger that made people question if this was really her personality or did she have some kind of severe case of mental illness. Truth be told, it was a mixture of both. Turns out that having an outspoken personality and having countless mental disorders doesn't make you the sanest person, but now that she's on her "chill pills", she's has mellowed out some. That still doesn't change the fact that she had already acquired a reputation for being a psycho.

Izzy's hands were already balled into fist, "I'm not too blind or retarded to kick your rich ass" she threatened.

Dakota observed her reaction and laughed "talk is cheap" she began "but then again so are you, your clothes, your car, your house, and your friends" she said while throwing a glare towards Sierra.

Then just like that the bell rang. Good thing too because Dakota was literally 10 seconds from finding out what Izzy's fist taste like.

"I would have liked to continue this conversation, but I doubt either of you could even _afford the time_." She then shoved Sierra out of her way and strutted towards the building.

Sierra turned to Izzy to lightly scold her. "You know we can't get into fights with Dakota or Heather for that matter."

Both girls along with a handful of others belonged to very financially wealthy families that lived in town. Saying that they got special treatment was an understatement. Not only were they were untouchable, but they were also unfailable and unpunishable. Especially Heather, because she was the senators daughter, and the worst one. Nothing will ever happen to her because of a little incident that happened 12 years ago. Not to get into too much detail, but Heather (and her dads lawyer) was the reason why the principal along with several teachers who she didn't like were fired under mysterious accusations made against them.

"I can't help it" Izzy said while they headed towards the door. "Sometimes people just need to hear what's what in order to change"

"Are you sure your trying to change her or does arguing with her just feed your obsession with being in the limelight" Sierra joked.

Izzy gave her a fake laugh. "Well maybe you'll understand how to properly deal with people when you finally grow a pair and learn how to defend yourself."

"Whatever Izzy." Sierra said while opening the heavy metal door to the school. "I doubt that punching people in the face over a petty argument is the _proper _way to deal with people."

"Hey even if it isn't you still feel a lot better afterwards" said the red headed girl before walking in.

**I just wanted to apologize for the wait . Someone took the journal I kept my stories in so I basically had to rewrite everything over again that I could remember. By the way I just wanted you all to know its about to get real in the next chapter. Like really real.**


	5. 4 against 1

**I have literally spent a total of 3 lunch periods , 2 study halls , and 1 detentions writing , editing and re-writing this chapter. If that doesn't deserve a good review or favorite. I don't know what does.**

**I don't own TDI , BECAUSE THEY WISH THE STORIES THEY COME UP WITH ARE THIS GOOD. ENJOY.**

Sierra was rummaging through her locker. Nothing new really happened. Heather was being a jerk, Cody wanted nothing to do with her, and she had at least 60 lbs. of homework including all her textbooks. Well all except her Natural Science book. That's what she desperately searching for at the moment. If she didn't finish that paper tonight, she wouldn't have enough credits. Then she'd have to make it up on that horrible camping field trip. The girl was so indulged in finding her book that she didn't even notice the footsteps and clicking of heels on the other side of her open locker door.

Finally she reached her book. "Hey Sierra" a mischievous voice called, causing the girl to bang her head on the top of her locker. She then heard snickering coming from in front of her. For all they knew she could have cracked her skull and it still would have been hilarious.

This time while rubbing her sore scalp, the girl moved her head from outside the locker to stand up.

And there they were. Her three least favorite people on earth. Heather, Dakota, and Lindsey.

Okay well, Lindsey didn't actually count. Whenever these little confrontations happened, it was painfully obvious that she had no idea what exactly was going on exactly, she was basically following their lead.

However Heather and Dakota were fair game. Even though Dakota was wearing one of Heather's blue cashmere sweater, the girl just had a "sneaking suspicion" that she was still holding a grudge about this morning. Sierra couldn't help but notice the venomously evil grins both girls were sporting. Meanwhile, Lindsey was just sporting a genuinely happy smile, because she didn't grasp the concept that they were bullies.

Whatever these two were about to say, it definitely wasn't going to be "I forgive you".

"Sierra" heather began with a grin. "I need you to settle a debate for us"

"Oh God here it goes" she thought.

"Dakota told me you had a little sister, but I thought that couldn't be. I mean surely your parents would have learned from their first mistake" she said before they both started laughing.

"And there it is" she thought while looking towards the ground. Truth be told she really did have a little sister and an older one, but that's a different story for a different time. Sierra gripped the book in her hand. She felt so sad and weak, but this wasn't anything new. It's been a repeating cycle since grade school. Heather and her clique came, insulted her, left, then she went off to cry alone. It's not something she likes, but she has come to realize that this is just her life and has to take it.

Dakota noticed the book Sierra was gripping. "Natural science huh" she smirked. "How are you not holding a grudge against nature after it screwed you over so badly?"

And with that comment Sierra left. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she wanted to leave with some sort of dignity. It wasn't her fault she was like this. Truth be told she also wonders why nature made her way too tall and not as pretty as the other girls. She never asked to be this way. Besides it wasn't like they were perfect. Just because they had perfect skin, perfect clothes, perfect bodies, perfect hair…. Okay maybe they were perfect.

As Sierra rushed towards the nearest exit, the girls laughed at their handy work. Except Lindsey who was still very confused.

"Wait" she said "I don't get it". The two girls suddenly looked at the blonde with annoyance and hostility. "Shut up Lindsey" they both yelled.

Outside Sierra walked while desperately wiping away the tears before anyone could see her. She wanted to talk to DJ, he usually cheered her up. As she left her 3 tormentors in the school behind her, she spotted a new one sitting on the bleachers reading a comic book. But she didn't see him as a tormentor, he was her Codykins.

"I know" she thought excitedly. "Talking to him will cheer me up. "Why she thought that was logical was a mystery. Almost every conversation she has ever had with Cody left her either discouraged or sad. Yet that didn't stop her from walking up to the preoccupied boy and tapping him on the shoulder.

Cody annoyingly groaned. He didn't even need to look up to figure out it was Sierra. It's always her. True she did mellow out a bit in high school, but years of this tired cat and mouse routine has been warring his patience thin. "What do you want?" he groaned.

Sierra still smiled ignoring the surly response. "Hey Codykins, I missed you at lunch…. Again."

"You didn't miss, I didn't sit with you" he spat.

"Oh" Sierra responded in a disheartened way.

There was then an awkward silence between the two. The girl wasn't sure how to continue the conversation until she looked at the flower sitting next to Cody's leg. It wasn't just any flower, it was a rose. A purple rose. Technically it was only purple because it was sort of dead but that didn't change the fact that a rose is the most romantic flower on earth. Plus it was purple which is her favorite color was. It was _obviously_ for her.

She swiped up the flower before he could intercept it. "Oh my gosh, Cody is this for me. Aw that's so sweet. How did you know purple is my favorite color. Does this mean you like me back? Thanks for the flower"

"It's not for you" he snapped while ripping the flower out the eager girl's hand. "It's for Gwen, we're dating now."

That was not what she was expecting to hear. The Goth girl. REALLY! She's been rejecting him since 5th grade. Not only that but she blew Cody off for Trent and cheated on Trent with Dunkin. Her friend's boyfriend. If that wasn't reason enough, the fact that she has repeatedly turned him down for years should have at least faltered his loyalty to her a little. His undying devotion to her did seem a bit pathetic in her opinion. But it was also strangely familiar.

"But Cody" she sobbed "I don't understand".

"How shocking" he retorted sarcastically

"I liked you first. Why couldn't I get a chance too?"

"Because I don't like you, I've never liked you" he said bluntly

"Why?" she said starting to weep

"Why?" He snarled "because you're a freakin psycho. I have time you time and time again for years that I DON'T LIKE YOU, but do you listen.

Sierra tried to reason with him "But Cody-"

"No" he continued "it's because you've either been ignoring me or you're too stupid to see the actual reasons why I will never like you"

Once again, tears spilled from Sierra face. Her tear ducts surely were getting a good workout today. Who could blame her, Cody starts yelling at here a mere 5 minutes after she took a verbal beat down from Heather. He saw that the girl couldn't handle the truth, but this didn't stop him. If there was any hope of him having a future with Gwen, he had to get Sierra off his back for good. The best way to get rid of a girl is to make her hate you.

"I don't want to be with you because I'm not into ugly, clingy, weirdo purple haired, freaks" he yelled.

That was the final nail in her coffin, she cried, hard. Hard enough to trigger a huge choking fit. She began to hack, sob, cough, and whimper all at once. She didn't really know how long this went on, but apparently it went long enough for Cody to leave her alone to cry and probably hack to death. He just dismissed this as an overdramatic act and left. Talk about a keeper.

Sierra just sat on the bench wiping away the occasional tear from her face. The only thing that hurt worse than her heart and lungs at the moment was her hand. She was so excited when she thought the flower was for her and she finally won him over, that she didn't notice the flower she was gripping had thorns in it. She didn't even feel the pain. Now that was true dedication. Dedication that has always been an unappreciated burden to him.

Sierra sat and thought. "Why? ….Just why". There wasn't really a specific question she was asking. The girl was in some sort of trance. Before she could get any deeper into thought her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket with her good hand and saw a text.

R U STILL COMING  
-Court

She almost forgot about Courtney and her homework.

I'll B Rite There: she texted back.

She sighed and got off the bench. She didn't notice how cold it was when she first came out. It was windy and she was already getting goose bumps, but there was no way she was going back in that to get her jacket out her locker. She decided to suck it up and walk to Courtney's house. The jacket will still be in her locker tomorrow.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and glumly walked. Her hand was still stinging from the thorn scratches, but that had to be the least painful thing about this moment for her.

**Grace : poor Sierra . :( I hate Heather**

**Gary: Yeah she's like the freakin devil**

**Me : hey cool it with the Heather bashing**

**Gary: What! why?**

**ME: Because people aren't always mean for the sake of being mean. Sometimes bullying is an outlet for a deeper problem**

**BOth: huh?**

**Me: *sigh* you'll see in a couple chapters**


End file.
